Boys Night Out
by willowwand62442
Summary: The night before Edward's wedding, he seeks advice from his brothers. *Breaking Dawn spoilers*


Edward sprang lightly out of Bella's window

Edward had been grateful for Jasper's explanation to Bella about what a "vampire bachelor party" entailed and for trying to make sure she relaxed. He knew Bella would be more at ease knowing what he was doing tonight. The thought that she would not be worrying about him—about tripping and falling in her wedding gown perhaps, but not about him—made him hopeful that she'd get some rest tonight.

While Edward was certain she would sleep better without him there—she wouldn't fight sleep in her odd desperation to stay awake with him—he hated being apart from her. This was necessary, he reminded himself. This wasn't like before, when he'd had to satisfy his thirst in order to withstand being alone with her. Rather, once they were married, he wasn't sure how long he could bear to be without her, even for essentials such as hunting.

Edward figured this was the best solution with the added benefit that it gave him a little time with his brothers, whom he owed a thousand times over for the danger they'd put themselves in over Bella, and for their understanding of his situation.

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper moved quickly through the trees, plunging deeper and deeper into the forest. Emmett ran at top speed, laughing and talking loudly. His mood was light, and as usual, he wasn't thinking of much besides the words he spoke. Edward remained silent, lost in thought, worrying not about the wedding— Heaven knows he'd waited long enough for that. It was the other part, the physical part that worried him. His _husbandly_ duties, he thought with a grimace. There was no doubt that it was exactly what he wanted, but could he manage to reign himself in enough to keep her from getting hurt? Did it matter if Carlisle believed he had that kind of restraint if Edward himself was unsure?

"What's wrong," Jasper asked. "You're nervous. Not having second thoughts, are you?"

Edward hesitated. Part of him dreaded Emmett's teasing, but another part desperately wanted to discuss this, to know what to expect, so he'd be able to control himself. He sighed heavily.

"Bella expects a…real honeymoon," Edward said awkwardly.

"I should hope so," Emmett said. "You've been planning it for ages now."

Edward and Jasper shared a look.

"I don't think that's quite what he means," Jasper said.

Emmett quickened his pace to run beside Edward and Jasper. "What _do _you—oh!"

Edward frowned at the smirk crossing Emmett's face.

"That's generally the point of a honeymoon," Emmett said. "How is it any different—?"

Jasper interrupted. "You mean that you and Bella haven't…"

"Of course not," Edward growled. "I managed to convince her that we should wait until after we were married. It's far too dangerous a situation for me to place her in, but it's what she wants. I promised I'd try. I'd prefer waiting until after she's been changed, when she isn't so delicate."

Emmett let out a whistle. "Carlisle is right. You do have more self-control than anyone on the planet. You're a martyr."

"Hardly," Edward said, rolling his eyes. "I've put her in more danger than she should have ever had to face. Her safety is my greatest priority."

"Come on, Edward," Emmett said. "You're exaggerating."

"You don't understand," Edward said, slowing to a trot that was still faster than most sprinters. "She's so… breakable. I couldn't bear it if I hurt her, if I killed her." Edward felt a wave of calm coming from Jasper and he sighed. "That's not necessary, Jazz."

"What is there to worry about?" Emmett said dismissively, running slightly ahead of him. "It's instinctual. You're in, you're out. Simple."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "There's more to it than that."

"I talked to Carlisle," Edward said, "after Bella made me promise that we would…try. He seems to think I am capable of restraining myself."

"There you go," Emmett said, thumping him on the back. "Carlisle knows you better than any of us."

"I just wish I knew what to expect," Edward said in frustration. "Maybe then I could prepare myself."

Emmett skidded to an abrupt stop and, distracted, Edward crashed into his body with an earth- shattering bang.

"Careful," Jasper said. All three of them froze, listening carefully, but hearing nothing outside the usual sounds of the forest at night.

"You're serious?" Emmett asked, an annoyingly smug expression on his face.

Ignoring Emmett, Jasper wrinkled his forehead in concentration. Edward had an inkling what his thoughts were of, and he tried to focus his mind elsewhere, not wanting to pry into an intimate memory.

"It's incredible," Jasper said finally. "There's only one thing I can think of that's more pleasurable."

Edward looked at him curiously. His thoughts were suddenly overcome with Jasper's memories of the powerful scent and taste of blood. Edward felt venom pool in his mouth, the uncomfortable burning thirst in his throat.

"Blood," Edward said flatly.

"Human blood," Jasper corrected.

Edward recalled something Bella had once said. _Which is tempting you more, my blood or my body?_While he was still drawn to the scent of her blood, and he had the additional memory of her incredible taste to deal with, he had managed to control his urges, push them down within himself. He wondered whether the draw of her body would be stronger when he wasn't resisting, when he finally allowed himself to let go. But could he control himself once he touched her, once he was inside her? He shuddered pleasurably at the thought.

"I don't know about that," Emmett said, interrupting Edward's train of thought. "Human blood is good, but I don't know that it's that good. I don't mind giving _that_ up."

He winked at Edward. Edward shook his head incredulously before bursting into laughter.

"Maybe we should have sent Rose and Alice over to discuss this with Bella," Emmett said. "I doubt there's anything in the women's magazines on how to please your vampire husband."

Jasper snickered. "Trust me. Alice is helping Bella in her own way."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, groaning inwardly at his meddling sister.

Jasper grinned and shook his head. "You'll see."

He knew Jasper was purposely thinking of other things, putting his focus on the hunt ahead of them in attempt to hide whatever Alice had done. Edward sighed. It wasn't as though he could stop her, even if he'd had an idea of what she'd done.

"Listen, this is a great conversation," Emmett said, "but we better run if we want to be back by morning. I wouldn't put it past Alice to come after us."

Jasper chuckled. "He's right; this is supposed to be a fun night. Come on, let's hunt."

Jasper and Emmett ran off ahead. Edward watched them for a moment. Strangely, he felt a bit better than he had before. He had overcome worse and this certainly couldn't be classified as torture. The moon moved behind a cloud, high above his head, and Edward set off after his brothers at top speed.


End file.
